


Cuddle

by Rexa



Series: Nulis Random 2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Nulis Random 2017, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Tetsuya mendadak manja, Taiga panas dingin dibuatnya.





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Im not gain any profit from this work but some fun.
> 
> Nulis random 2017. Happy reading^^

"Kagami-kun...."

  
Pemilik alis bercabang itu menurunkan majalah olahraga yang tengah dibacanya. Netra merah darahnya menatap langsung ke netra biru langit Tetsuya yang tampak berbinar-binar. Padahal pandangan itu tetap datar seperti biasanya.

  
"Ya?"

  
Tetsuya menopang tubuhnya dengan  
kedua tangan, menepuk sisi kosong di  
sebelahnya. Separuh tubuhnya tertutup selimut.

  
"Kemari sebentar."

  
Taiga tersenyum simpul, menutup  
majalahnya dan menuruti permintaan  
sang pemain bayangan. Belum juga  
bokongnya mendarat sempurna di sisi  
tempat tidur di sebelah Tetsuya yang  
sedang menunggunya, Tetsuya telah  
melompat-terjang-peluk Taiga. Nyaris  
membuat Taiga terjungkal.

  
"Kuroko!!! Ya ampun hati-hati!!!  
Katanya masih pusing, malah main  
tubruk."

  
Yang diomeli tampak tak peduli. Malah  
hanyut ke dalam rengkuhan hangat  
yang Taiga berikan. Bergelung manja  
dalam pelukan.Taiga hanya mampu  
menggelengkan kepala. Berdecak  
sekadar meluapkan sisa kesal karena  
kecerobohan yang dibuat Tetsuya, tapi  
jemarinya tenggelam dalam helaian  
rambut yang senada dengan warna  
langit musim panas. Mengusak-belai  
sayang, membuat Tetsuya  
mengeratkan pelukan kedua  
tanggannya yang melingkari pinggang  
si pemuda berambut dwi warna.

  
Tetsuya membuka matanya, melontar  
senyum yang membuat wajah  
kesusahan Taiga berubah semerah  
semangka. Aih, ia suka sekali dengan  
perubahan itu.

  
"K-Kau tiba-tiba jadi manja begini.  
Ada apa?"

  
Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Ga boleh?"

  
Taiga menggaruk tengkuknya  
canggung. "Bukan begitu." _(Hanya saja kau hampir membuat jantungku lepas tahu?)_ Lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

  
Sebelah tangan Tetsuya naik ke dada  
Taiga, ditaruh tepat pada posisi di  
mana jantungnya mendobrak kuat-kuat dari dalam dada. "Hoooo.... Aku ga tahu kalau Kagami-kun bisa berdebar heboh begini."

  
Sebuah perempat siku imajiner  
tercetak di pelipis sang ace  
kebanggaan SMA Seirin itu. Sebelah  
tangan menarik dagu Tetsuya hingga  
mendengak. Taiga menunduk,  
mengklaim bibir peach tipis yang kerap mengundang hasrat tanpa sadar.

  
Diikutinya nalurinya, membungkam aksi 'caper-goda' Tetsuya. Kali ini sang kekasihlah yang wajahnya dibuat  
semerah udang rebus.

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca. Semoga terhibur^^  
> Sampai jumpa di fic-dic berikutnya.  
> See ya  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
